Speechless
by SupernaturalDR
Summary: When Trish injured her shoulder at Backlash 2006, Vince wanted her to take time and rehab the injury and gets her a totally hot trainer the problem they can't stand each other will sparks fly or just punches? lita/edge trish/possible OC


"I am sorry Trish," Vince said "until you rehab that shoulder with your surgery or not I cannot legally allow you into the ring,"

"But Vince," Trish tried "it could take months for me to rehab it and I have no one to rehab with if I am staying in Toronto,"

"What if I find someone to help you rehab?" Vince offered "we have been taking on more trainers and talent recently one guy springs to mind he lives in Calgary I can give him a call if you want?"

"How long do you reckon it would take for me to get back into the ring?" Trish said turning to the WWE doctor who had just confirmed that the surgery on her shoulder was successful but still wouldn't allow her back in the ring.

"If the trainer is good," the doctor said "mid to late June."

"Make the call," Trish said to Vince who nodded and then Trish left the office to run into her two best friends Amy 'Lita' Dumas and Mickie James she had fought both women for the women' title before and both of them had given her great matches for the title.

"Hey Trish," Amy said "what did Vince say will we be seeing you on Raw this week?"

"I am going to Toronto," Trish said "I need to rehab my shoulder, there is a trainer in Calgary that supposedly can help and we have used him to help before,"

"He may be the one Adam saw when he hurt his neck," Amy said "he was with the WWE at the time and I saw him a couple of times when I was starting to come back do you know his name?"

"No," Trish said "Vince is calling me tomorrow with his number and stuff so that I can talk to him and we can talk about what we are going to do when I get up there,"

"If you want I can take time off and come with you Trish?" Amy said "I am not booked to do anything until like August apart from appear from time to time with Adam and Mick like one night stand and vengeance when Adam fights Tommy and RVD"

"Ok," Trish said and hugged her best friend with a grin on her face she knew that if she had to stay in Toronto alone she would be going crazy up there but she was glad that Amy offered to stay with her.

So the next day after Amy and Adam had fought their match on Raw they travelled to Toronto by car as Amy had to pick some stuff up from where she lived with Adam and he was only to willing to help the two women as much as they needed him to as Trish had still been a close friend to Amy through out the whole Matt Hardy-Edge-Lita on screen saga as well as the Matt, Adam and Amy one off screen.

"So any clue who your therapist is?" Adam asked

"A guy called Ryan Kane," Trish said "I googled him as well he has worked with some top guys and was on the indie circuit before he tore a quad last year."

"Huh," Adam said "I figured it would have been a guy that has been in the WWE or ECW or something like I worked with Benoit a lot and he called me a couple of times a week to check on me or I called him to check stuff about my neck."

"Me two," Amy said

Pretty soon they got to Trish' house and Trish went into the house and was forced onto the couch by Amy whilst Adam moved all of the bags from the car to the house for the two girls before helping Amy make dinner as she refused to allow Trish to do anything so that her friend could recover quicker.

"So," Adam said "what are your plans for when you are here?"

"I dunno," Trish said "rehab and take time off, maybe put more thought into what to do when my contract expires,"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked

"I have been in this business for like 7 years," Trish said "I am not getting any younger it might be a time for me to bow out gracefully you know? I don't want to be like Ric wrestling in my 50'"

Amy nodded at this but at the same time knew that the wrestling business wouldn't be the same without her best friend. A couple of hours later Amy drove Adam to the airport so that he could fly out to the next WWE event. When she opened the door she saw her best friend asleep watching MTV whilst she was half asleep.

"You ok Trishy?" Amy said "maybe you should go to bed after all you have to meet your trainer tomorrow."

"Yeah your right Ames," Trish said and then stood up and walked up the stairs "if you're staying up just lock the door and turn the TV off before you do,"

The next morning Amy came down to see Trish eating breakfast at the kitchen table, when Amy looked at the clock she saw it was 8:27AM which was early for her but it was even earlier for Trish as the blonde Canadian was a normally not up until the afternoon person.

"Are you ok Trish?" Amy asked

"I kept rolling onto my shoulder," Trish said "it kept waking me up I got about 5 hours sleep,"

"It's a good job you went to bed at like 9.30 then huh?" Amy said "or you may have got less than that,"

Then there was a knock at the door and Trish went to get it as she was dressed where as Amy was still in her pyjamas.

"Hi," she said opening the door and flashing a big grin at the guy the other side of the door.

He was around 6'2 and looked well built on the internet it said he weighed about 255-280, he had short brown hair and green eyes and was quite muscular.

"Hey," he said "I am Ryan Kane I'm looking for Trish"

"I'm she," she said with a smile meanwhile Amy was looking from the hallway wondering why Trish was lucky to get a hot trainer when she got Benoit.


End file.
